Hanabi's Handiwork
by fanofthisfiction
Summary: There's no time like the present to ignite a little something between Neji and Tenten. Who better than to spark things up than the little firework herself? (Special Note: Story illustration was a special gift from Nairil. Thanks Nairil!)


Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A date for Tenten, because doesn't she deserve some love?

Note: Hanabi's name can be translated as "firework" and was referenced as such in the summary.

* * *

7-21-2016 This story is dedicated to Nairil whose fabulous talents capture the story's spirit. The fanart she gifted to me is proudly posted with her permission.

* * *

"That's preposterous!" he retorts. His cousin is in no place to suggest such outlandish things. She's too young to even think of boys and girls and...

"Hanabi..." there is a distinct warning in his voice and a look that can pierce through ice.

"Oh, c'mon Neji," she complains. This is getting utterly ridiculous. It's so obvious and yet he just can't see it, byakugan blessed and all!

It's a given that her elder cousin is a genius in his own right, but perhaps that's what makes his enormous blind spot in this matter all the more baffling. "This is Tenten we're talking about," she points out with exasperation.

"Exactly."

"And..." she tries some coercion to get him to connect the dots. For a moment there is pause, and maybe the twinkling of some understanding, but it quickly fades as she watches the proud Hyūga shut her out.

She bites back a growl and willfully flings invisible nunchaku (chainsticks) with her mind, hoping they will knock some sense into that thick head of his. _Can he really be this dense?_

" **You** need to make a move," she states firmly.

Neji completely stills, whether it be from sudden shock or pure mortification, it's not clear, and Hanabi quietly congratulates herself at finally capturing his attention. He swallows thickly but says nothing.

"Well?" she prods.

"Hanabi, stop." Neji commands as he finds his voice.

His younger cousin narrows her eyes and gives him _the look_ before glancing back at her watch. It's nearly 1 o'clock. A sudden rush of adrenaline overwhelms her. It's now or never. Tenten will be coming and she needs to make progress swiftly if this is going to work.

"I have a boyfriend you know," she suddenly blurts out.

Neji's too busy trying to ignore her, it takes him a few seconds to realize what she's just revealed. An electric current jolts his consciousness, and she nearly bursts out laughing when his eyes bulge out. Primp and proper Neji nearly explodes.

"Whaaat?"

"You heard me."

 _Hanabi's got a... what?_ _That's impossible!_ He has watched over his talented cousin as she's progressed through the ranks. Her single-minded determination brought her to where she is today. There's been no time for romance, at least as far as he could see. She's the perfect kunoichi: strong, dedicated, and determined. Since when was there any time for anything else? "Who?" he demands a little gruffly.

"Neji." She brushes off his question, "you're off topic here. We're talking about Tenten."

"Hanabi," he warns and gives her an intimidating glare.

But this is Hanabi he's challenging, and she just rolls her eyes.

"Hanabi," he warns again, with less patience.

"Look Neji," she says exasperated. "Even Hinata's engaged." She looks him in the eye to make sure he understands the challenge. _  
_

"I'm young," she flaunts, but before he can open his mouth, she holds up her hand. "But old enough to date," she adds. " **You** , however,..." she waves her hands in frustration then stops. Mentioning age is too mean. "Tenten can't wait forever!" she finishes instead.

Neji is suddenly speechless.

"Ask her," Hanabi finally states bluntly. She knows Neji and Tenten just need a final push. It's clearly obvious they're attracted to each other (have been for years) and she's finally lost her patience with him.

"Hanabi," he tries to counter, but she'll have none of that. Her new beau is a secret, at least until her cousin gets the nerve to ask Tenten out. The determined look in her eye lets him know she's dead serious and won't be dissuaded from reaching her goal. That dogged determination is what makes her an admirable adversary and he watches her carefully as it roars to life. A moment of uncertainty flashes through his gaze and she internally celebrates. It's minute, but she's managed to put a crack in that perfect mask of indifference.

"Thanks to Hinata, as of last year, you're no longer exclusively bound to date or marry a Hyūga," she points out.

"Hanabi, you're changing the subject," he tries again, but she's a stubborn one, and on a mission of her own. She won't back down.

"Neji." Her look says it all. "A date with Tenten is long overdue. Ask her out **today** ," she all but orders him. She's generally never this forward but she knows he's thought about asking her to the wedding months ago, but hasn't. Now he's running out of time. She's running out of time too. If someone else asks Tenten and Neji doesn't have a date, there's no way she'll ever be able to bring one. Her father would never allow it. If he had one though _,_ new possibilities could blossom. _  
_

For once Neji is silent. Retorts soon evaporate into nothing. He knows she's right, but he's convinced himself he's not ready, or rather she's not ready, or well, it's just not the right time. He's slowly caving to the pressure though. "Hanabi," he stresses, "You know I can't just walk up to her and say, 'Tenten would you like to...'"

"Would you like to what?" a familiar voice cuts in.

Neji freezes as the last words catch in his throat. Sheer shock and embarrassment pummel his system as he swallows the last of his sentence. Hanabi looks away to hide her smile. _Perfect timing._

"Well?" his twin-bunned teammate asks.

Never in their lifetime as teammates has Tenten seen Neji caught by surprise and she's suddenly curious. _What was he going to say?_

Hanabi asked her to arrive at 1PM sharp and was very specific. She is to decline anything Neji says and only let Hanabi do the talking. She isn't quite sure what his cousin is up to, but Hanabi has assured her it's very important and will help them both in the long run.

He gathers himself, tempted to give in with something he's struggled with for years, but quickly smothers it."...to spar with me?," he asks coolly, wincing inwardly at his cowardice. The lie leaves him in a frustrated mess.

"Nah," she says and he looks surprised.

"Sorry, Neji. She has other plans today." Hanabi smirks, eyes shining back brightly at Tenten for complying.

 _Other plans?_ This suddenly captures his attention. Since when did Tenten have other plans?

"Doing what?" he inquires, sort of embarrassed by his brash curiosity and yet too bothered not to ask.

"Meeting her date," Hanabi explains.

 _A date?_ Full eyes are now on Tenten. Neji stands in disbelief while Tenten stops herself just short of a sputter.

"Is that true Tenten?" he demands, not even bothering to mask his irritation. Tenten's in disbelief herself and quickly looks over to Hanabi.

"Yep," Hanabi answers. "With someone who will be able to give her everything she deserves."

He's not even sure why he's bristling. _Tenten can go out with whomever she wants, right?_ But jealously is brewing just behind the facade of indifference.

In the meantime Tenten stands there in shock. _What date_ _?_ _She never agreed to a date._ _Right?_ Just before she can retort, Hanabi continues.

"Don't you agree she's worthy of that much Neji?" Hanabi prods.

This throws him for a loop. Of course Tenten deserves this much. She's the most kindhearted, caring, and fiercely loyal friend he's known. It hurts though. She probably doesn't know this, but he'll admit he has feelings for her, and now when he thinks about it, he's sure he was planning to ask her as his date to the wedding today. This is all so wrong. Now some knuckle-headed guy out there, is trying to sweep her off her feet. All this time he'd anticipated he'd be that special person. Sure he'd never bothered to tell her. It was just a given, but he'd confidently assumed it was a part of her plan too. A niggling feeling of regret suddenly starts to creep in.

"Yes," he says through gritted teeth.

"Is he taking you to Koma's?" Hanabi asks all too eagerly.

Tenten straightens and her eyes nearly bug out. The waiting list for that restaurant is at least a month long and costs a more yen than a D rank mission pays! Luckily her agreement with Hanabi is that she would only answer 'no' until she gave word otherwise. She's now a little leery where young Hanabi is going with this but for now she'll comply.

"No."

"Oh that's right," Hanabi smiles. "Now I remember, he was going to take you grocery shopping and make dinner at his place. Something about cooking up something **hot** tonight." Hanabi winks.

This really riles Neji. _Who is this guy?_ _There's no way he's a better cook than me, nor should he be desiring anything **hot** with her. _ Tenten suddenly blushes. _Wait, did Hanabi just insinuate...?_

Hanabi presses on.

"A romantic fire might spark some..."

"Stop!" Neji cuts in, surprising Tenten. Hanabi feigns disinterest but inwardly jumps for joy.

"Tenten, why are you doing this?" he asks, a bit miffed. _Is the one girl he's had feelings for really going out with another man?_

"What?" She isn't even sure what's going on anymore and her agreement about saying 'no' is lost to the wind.

"Going out with another guy."

"I..."

"Neji," Hanabi prods., "why would this bother you? I mean it's not like you're officially dating or anything."

"But I thought..."

"You thought what?" Hanabi reprimands.

He stands rigid and flustered, a full cry from his normal self. He looks with concern over to Tenten. Only she could ever do this to him.

Tenten's heart nearly stops. She's had her own feelings for him for quite some time. Every chance they've had to express their feelings has been thwarted with some excuse or another so it could be brought up another time. Through the years, everyone else managed to find that special someone and connect, but they've remained at square one. She wasn't even sure where they stood. Frustrated and alone, she agreed to meet today per Hanabi's suggestion, especially since she was baited with a promise that Neji had something special to say to her and that the meet would benefit both her and Hanabi. She'd always secretly hoped Neji had feelings for her but it had never been openly admitted.

"Do I mean nothing to you?" he asks incredulously.

"Neji," she says gently, clearly sensing the hurt in his voice. "You know you're very special to me."

"Then why this date?" he almost accuses.

"Are you jealous?" Hanabi challenges.

But Neji ignores her. "Exactly what am I to you?" he demands to Tenten.

When his lips purse into a thin line and slowly turn down, she starts to cave. It's hard not to feel bad for him when the great Neji Hyūga looks to be pouting.

"Who is this guy Tenten?" he presses.

Hanabi smirks and interrupts their exchange to fuel the fire. "Well, dear cousin, he was handpicked by me, and although he's not my type, I'd say he's quite a catch for Tenten... tall, muscular, and fairly good looking."

Neji further narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest firmly.

"I bet he's not even a ninja." he grumbles.

"Not true," Hanabi counters. "He's pretty talented. In fact, I'd say, he's one of a kind," she emphasizes.

He's stunned and almost wants to yell _what about me?_ but his pride is in the way, and Neji will never bow to his pride. So he changes the subject.

"Why the sudden interest in dating?" he asks, looking to Tenten.

"She's the only one without a date to Naruto and Hinata's wedding," Hanabi reminds him.

 _Not the only one,_ he thinks. He is getting so worked up, his thoughts are spiraling out of control. _She should be **my** **date** at Hinata-sama's wedding, not some second rate ninja's_. Sure he hadn't gotten around to it, but he would have. He couldn't imagine going with anyone else.

"Besides, it's not like anyone else asked her," Hanabi points out.

Uncomfortable dread and something more stir in the pit of his stomach.

"What about me?" he suddenly blurts out. But just as soon as he says it, he wants to take it back.

"What about you?" his cousin asks.

This flabbergasts him. _I've always had feelings for her. Didn't she know?_ _  
_

A tall, muscular, older Jonin approaches and Neji stiffens.

"Tenten?" he interrupts.

"May I have a word with you?" Yamato asks politely.

"No, you may not," Neji interjects. Yamato's caught off guard and isn't quite sure what to say next. He came to speak with Tenten but is clearly being confronted by one Neji Hyūga. "She thanks you for your interest but she already has a date. Isn't that right, Tenten?"

Tenten stands in shock. Did Neji just ask her out on a date?

"Uh," quite unladly-like, she's tongue-tied and takes a moment to process what's going on.

"Isn't that right Tenten?" he counters, leaving no room for her escape.

His determined voice brings her focus back to the moment. "Tenten!"

"Neji, are you?...are we...?" she tries to sort out just what he's saying.

Without a second thought, and before Yamato can speak again, he confidently strides up to her and looks her in the eye. "Yes," he says with finality.

"Sorry," he says to Yamato, tone nowhere apologetic though. "Tenten's currently taken so she'll have to decline your offer. No hard feelings I hope."

Tenten isn't sure she's heard right and looks a little dumbfounded as she glances over at Hanabi while Yamato stands silent and confused.

Hearing those words at long last makes her giddy though.

"Tenten?" Neji asks again, this time with a gentle plea.

 _Earth to Tenten._ Hanabi smiles and nudges her. "Yes, that's right," she replies with sudden happiness in her voice.

A light pink suddenly dusts her cheeks as Neji entwines his fingers in hers and guides her closer to his side.

Just before Yamato begins to open his mouth to say something, Hanabi cuts in.

"Sorry Yamato," she apologizes, "but you'll have to excuse them. They're off to grocery shop for a date."

Neji quickly picks up on the hint and nods. "Good day, Yamato," he says as he ushers Tenten away with haste.

Yamato stands there confused and looks over at Hanabi.

"What was that all about?" he asks. "Naruto and Hinata just asked me to remind Tenten that the dress rehearsal for the wedding is next week."

"Got it. I'll make sure the message is delivered," Hanabi assures, if not just a little too mischievously. "Thanks for coming out to remind her."

He nods and walks off in the other direction, not sure what he just entangled himself in.

As she watches her cousin and Tenten walk the other way, Hanabi rolls her eyes and smirks. _Finally._

* * *

Giddy and proud, she tears out toward Udon's house, now completely satisfied with the way her day is going.

But just before she presses her finger on his doorbell, she senses familiar chakra behind her. Whipping around she takes a step back in surprise.

"Neji!" she exclaims. It's his clone and he's standing right in front of her with a smirk.

"I know what you were doing Hanabi," he says.

"And?" she says a little guiltily.

"And, thanks," he says. Her eyes widen. Neji's a man of few words and rarely have they ever included that vocabulary word.

She smiles.

"But..." he adds.

"But?" she questions. "It doesn't exempt Udon from my interrogation later."

She looks at him with worry but quickly recovers. "Ah, c'mon Neji," she pleads.

"And I hope for your sake he survives," he adds with a smug look. With that, she winces. She knows exactly what he's implying. Naruto almost didn't make it through his interrogation when he first declared he was going to ask Hinata out.

"Later Hanabi," he says as he dismisses himself. "Just remember, I'm watching you," he warns seriously.

She waits and when no chakra signature remains, she relaxes and inwardly smiles. Things just got more complicated than she wanted them to be, but Udon's cluelessness should buy her some time. Clearly distracted by Tenten, Neji is a bit off his game. She was just dropping by Udon's house to let him know Konohamaru wouldn't be able to make it to their team training tonight. He needs to take advantage of this perfect night to be alone with his girlfriend before her policing cousin catches on. Reveling in her good luck, it's hard to disguise her glee. It will take some work but she's fairly certain she'll be able to come up with a plan to help Konohamaru finagle his way out of Neji's clutches before it's too late. No need to worry for now. After all, who else could get Konoha's most difficult couple together in no time flat?

~End

* * *

Author's Note:

For the Neji/Tenten fans who asked for another story, this is for you. Any Hanabi fans out there too?

I was going to publish this over the weekend but thought it might be a great Black Friday present so I decided to share one day early. I adore reviews and hope you'll send a review my way in celebration of the special deals today and beyond! Happy Shopping everyone and please enjoy the holidays.

Update: This December revision was thanks to feedback from princesshyuuga01. Thanks so much!


End file.
